Double
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Japan wakes up to find a double of himself in his bed. 2P!Japan/Japan


**A/N: Japancest. That is all.**

* * *

It was a cooler night, and Japan decided to go to sleep early from the lack of sleep he'd had the night before. He had an odd dream about Vocaloid (but then again, he usually did) and woke up around seven as usually did. He opened his eyes and a pair of red eyes. He saw himself- another version of him, at least- just lying there. "Good morning~" he greeted, smiling.

Japan's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. The double sat up and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Y-You're me!" Japan exclaimed, eyes wide.

The double looked over his own body. "Yeah, basically." he said. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, there can't be two of us!"

"Who says?" The double narrowed his eyes. "There can be two of us."

"I-I suppose, but why is there two of us?"

The double shrugged. "Stuff happens, honeykins."

Japan blinked, confused. "Honeykins?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"It's just odd you'd call me honeykins..." Japan murmured. "But, don't you have a better explanation for why you're here?"

The double was silent for a moment. "Aw, well... it's likely that Arthur messed up a spell or something and sent me here for some reason. Who knows, other could be here too."

Japan cocked his head. "Who is Arthur, exactly?"

"Ah, England." the double replied. "That's his human name. Mine's Kuro, so you can call me that."

Japan nodded. "Hello, Kuro. You may call me Kiku or Japan, whichever you like." he said.

"I'll call you Japan," Kuro said. "Or honeykins."

"Please do not call me that."

"Got it, honeykins! I won't call you Japan!"

Japan grumbled under his breath. "Well, Kuro, would you like some tea?"

"Tea sucks."

Japan was slightly startled by Kuro's reply. "You do not favor tea?"

Kuro shook his head. "No. It's gross." He finally got out of Japan's bed. "But I could go for some sake. Got any?"

"N-No."

"Shame." Kuro growled.

~'...'~

The two were sitting across from each other, Japan sipping his tea and Kuro merely staring blankly. Japan, extremely uncomfortable from the stare, asked as he put down his tea "What is your land like, Kuro?"

"Horrible."

Japan frowned. "I am sorry your land is horrible."

"No, I like it that way." Japan looked perplexed. "It's more enjoyable. Angry. Gorey. Crime-infested. I enjoy that sort of thing so it fits me like... something. I don't know."

"A glove?" Japan suggested. Kuro nodded. "Anyways, are you friends with Italy and Germany?"

Kuro shrugged. "As well as countries can be friends in my land." he replied. "See, countries aren't friendly. They hate each other, they attack and kill each other every. Single. Day."

Japan again was startled by Kuro. "Every day? There must not be many nations."

"You're wrong," Kuro said. "They're always alive the next day."

"I... don't understand."

"Neither do I." Kuro said. "Anyways, more about my land. I'm very popular there. Very popular."

Japan raised his eyebrows. "Popular? With other countries? Women?"

"The countries are impressed with my track record for murder. The ladies just adore my good looks."

"You... must be very lucky."

Kuro spat on to the short table between them. "They all disgust me. The countries are vile creatures I'm too sophisticated to be around and the women are harlots." he said. "Besides, I never cared for female company." His eyes were rested on Japan, making him think that Kuro was implying he... liked men.

Japan looked away, blushing very lightly. "Oh."

"Look at me, Japan." He shook his head. Kuro's lip curled and he reached over the table, tightly gripping the sides of Japan's face and twisted his head so they had eye contact. "It's not good to disobey my orders." Kuro roughly shoved his lips on to Japan's. Japan gave a muffled, angry cry and tried to break away. Kuro briefly pulled away. "Don't struggle." he whispered. "It'll be better for you." Japan quickly stopped struggling. "Good boy." He stroked Japan's cheek as he kissed him again. "I think I'll treat you."

He picked up Japan and began to climb to stairs to his room. "W-What are you doing?"

"Treating you."

"W-With w-what?"

"You'll see, _honeykins_."

* * *

**A/N; Oh implied rape. How wonderful you are.**

**Oh wait. I'm not a horrible person so I don't actually think that.**

**But anyways, I just left it like this because 1. I do not write smut because mom told me I can't. and 2. I couldn't think of anything more and I think it's a fine ending. Oh, and when I was 'proofreading', as in using the new Spellchecker, on the line "The ladies just adore my looks" they said that using the word 'ladies' was biased. HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I AM BIASED AGAINST MY OWN DARN GENDER. Later it told me using sophisticated was too complex and I should use a simpler word. -_- Okay.**

**Bye now.**


End file.
